ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shipmaster's Assault
This is the fifth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, and the fifth episode overall. Plot The Shipmaster hits the arm-rest of his seat in the Command Ship. His guards are startled, but quickly recover. (Shipmaster): Tennyson bested my best soldiers. And there are two of them. Neither of those things should be possible. And yet they are... Guards, get me the Ultras; we have business to take care of. Theme Song Axel and Ben face each other in the practice arena, inside the Plumber's base. They both activate and smack their Omnitrixes, transforming. (Armodrillo simultaneously with Axel as Eatle): Armodrillo! (Axel as Eatle simultaneously with Armodrillo): Bugmunch! Bugmunch grabs a metal pillar and eats it, charging a laser. Armodrillo puts his hands on the ground, and pumps his jackhammers, causing a minor earthquake, that trips Bugmunch. Bugmunch fires a purple laser blast at Armodrillo, who moves his arms to block. Bugmunch fires another laser blast; it hits Armodrillo as he moves his arms away from his face, to see. Armodrillo is pushed back, but maintains balance; then he slams his arms into the ground, while pumping his jackhammers. This creates a wave of earth that slams into Bugmunch, throwing into a metal pillar. (Bugmunch): That was pretty good, but check this out! (hits the Deltamatrix) Bugmunch transforms into a short humanoid with a key hole in his torso. (Lockenkey): Lockenkey! Lockenkey fires a key, made of purple energy, at Armodrillo, who falls back form the force of the key. Lockenkey charges Armodrillo, while generating an energy key, wielding it as a sword. He leaps into the air, and swings his arms down as he comes, bringing the key down on Armodrillo, hard. Armodrillo pushes Lockenkey off, then punches him while pumping his jackhammer. Lockenkey flies backward, but is unscathed. He generates a cage around Armodrillo, trapping him. (Armodrillo): Big deal! I'll just drill out! (puts his hands on the bars of the cage, and pulls while pumping his jackhammers, but nothing happens) Huh?! (Lockenkey): Lockenkey's cells are made of energy. You can't just break them. (Armodrillo): Maybe I can't break 'em. (hits the Omnitrix) (Feedback): But I can absorb them!. (He plugs into the cell, and absorbs all of it's energy, then fires a massive energy blast at Lockenkey) Lockenkey is hit by the blast, and is engulfed by an explosion. When the smoke clears, Axle walks out, wobbling as he slowly applauds Ben's victory. (Axel): Well done. (Feedback): Yup, I'm pretty good at what I do. (reverts) (Ben): I didn't even recognize that guy. How'd you get him? (Axel): He was one of my originals. I figured you'd have unlocked him by now. Ben's Omnitrix beeps at the same time that Axel's Deltamatrix does. they both look at their wrists, then back at each other and nod. they run out of the room, shutting off the lights as they go. End Scene Ben and Axel arrive in Axel's car at the scene of five Ultras destroying the streets of Bellwood, accompanied by five Hunters and ten smaller aliens, with spikes on the backs of their heads, carrying little red shields. Ben and Axel exit the car, and look up at The Shipmaster on a hovering throne. (Shipmaster): Ha ha ha, welcome to my stage, Tennyson! (Axel): You had better turn around and leave before I kick your- (Ben): (ready to slam the Omnitrix dial) -We don't have time for the trash-talk! (smacks the dial) (Crashhopper): Oh man! I wanted Four Arms! (Axel as Brainstorm): Surgemind! No time for those petty worries! Surgemind fires a blast of lightning from his head at a Hunter, incapacitating it. Crashhopper bounds form one ultra to the next, bouncing off their heads, as they shoot at him, barely missing. He hops from an Ultra to one of the smaller aliens, who holds up his shield, it being destroyed by Crashhopper, bashing it into the ground. (Crashhopper): (lands then turns to Surgemind) The small one's shields aren't very strong. (bounds off) (Surgemind): Duly noted. (fires electricity form his claws, destroying the shields of the small aliens) Crashhopper rams into a Hunter, knocking him into another Hunter, and causing them both to miss-fire their cannons. The blasts from their cannons hit and knockout and Ultra, along with the remaining small aliens. Surgemind launches a blast of lightning from his skull at the Ultras, rocketing them in all directions, knocking them out. Crashhopper falls towards a Hunter, when he is blasted out of the sky by its cannon; he plummets to the ground and reverts on impact. (Surgemind): Ben! End Scene (Surgemind): Ben! Ben sits up out of the crash-site, and rubs his head. (Ben): (activates the Omnitrix) I won't be trying that again. (slaps the dial down) (Eye Guy): Eye suggest retreating, dirt bags! (jumps up, and fires lasers form the eyes on his hands at the Hunters) The Hunters hold up their shields to block the oncoming fire, but are stunned by Surgemind's electricity. Eye Guy's eyes all close, and the large one on his chest reveals itself and opens; it stretches off his body and fires a massive green laser down on the remaining Hunters. He lands and his eyes return to normal, as he watches the passed out Hunters teleport away. Eye Guy and Surgemind look to The Shipmaster. (Shipmaster): How could you have defeated that squad?! (holds his head in anger) Gah! I must do everything myself, don't I? The Shipmaster takes out a small purple rifle, and fires a shot at Eye Guy and Surgemind. The little pink shard sticks in Surgemind's arm, and he falls over in pain, reverting. Eye Guy reverts as The Shipmaster flies away. (Ben): Are you okay? (notices that the shard is still in Axel's arm) Not good. Ben transforms to XLR8, who picks Axel up and carries him away. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Axel Tennyson'' Villains *''The Shipmaster'' *''The Gre'all'' **''Ultras'' **''Hunters'' **''Jackals (first appearance)'' Aliens Used By Ben *''Armodrillo (first reappearance)'' *''Feedback (first reappearance) (switch transformation)'' *''Crashhopper (first reappearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms)'' By Axel *''Bugmunch (first reappearance)'' *''Lockenkey (first appearance) (switch transformation)'' *''Surgemind (first reappearance)'' Trivia *Lockenkey make his first appearance. **This is the first time Lockenkey has been in a series other than Ben 10: Negative Rising. **Thanks to Lego Master for allowing me to use him!!! *Several alien reappearances. **Armodrillo's first reappearance. **Feedback's first reappearance. **Crashhopper's first reappearance. **Eatle's first reappearance. **Brainstorm's first reappearance. *A Gre'all class debut. **Jackals *Axel's name for Brainstorm, "Surgemind" is a play on Brainstorm's original name. **"Mind" replacing "Brain" **"Surge" replacing "Storm" **The words are flipped. Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes Category:BTDW Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Enterprises